We propose to develop a new construction method for receiver coils for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of the human breast. These coils will be custom-shaped to individual patients in a quick, economical, and comfortable manner. Since each structure fits the individual patient closely, the coil system permits quantitatively repeatable imaging with accurately reproducible geometry. The structure can be used further in accurate location of features with respect to the patient, for surgery or biopsy. A single interface box will allow use of these individual coils with an MRI scanner. Recent work with contrast-enhanced MRI has demonstrated high sensitivity and good specificity in breast imaging for cancer detection, especially of patients who are difficult to image with x-ray mammography. As this work continues, the demand for mammographic MRI will increase. This novel approach to fabrication can be commercially applied in an add-on accessory to standard MRI systems from different vendors.